the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Fight!
'''Cat Fight! '''is the twelfth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Catwoman respectively. Synopsis It's that time of year again – the “Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star”! This year's crop is hardly promising, with most hopefuls turning out to be comic duds. Eventually, Catwoman steps into this audition to show the League how she holds her ground against the Legion of Doom. Unbeknownst to them, she is really a spy sent by Lex Luthor to steal the Starro Fractals. When Catwoman nearly gets the Starro Fractals held at the S.T.A.R. Labs, the Justice League gets some unlikely assistance from a group of rejects. Plot Lois Lane is hosting the "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star" and a camera is there to capture a line of hopeful applicants snaking around the exterior of Zatanna's Magical Theatre (which has a banner reading "Tonight: Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star!"). Inside the theatre, the League watches the applicants perform at their auditorium. First up: Chlorophyll Kid, who takes some seeds from a pocket and causes them to rapidly grow - but the plant starts damaging the stage. Unfortunately, he can only make plants grow fast, he doesn't control them. The judges are exasperated already, and it's only their first applicant to receive the red buzzer. The plant takes a bite out of Brainac 5's console, but then Green Lantern distracts it so that it eats him. Not to worry, he uses a hot-air balloon from his Power Ring to burst out, downing the plant. Chlorophyll Kid is gently escorted off the stage. Stone Boy is next - he can turn into a stone statue. The League doesn't see a use for that, so next up is Color Kid, who can change the color of things, and then Porcupine Pete. Green Lantern remembers what happened between the two of them at the pre-tryout workshop, but the Flash assures him that Pete has passed his prep test with flying colors. Unfortunately, his aim is still off, as he peppers the panel with quills. Only Superman is immune, and everyone else hides behind the panel before giving him the red buzzer. Infectious Lass takes a hit from her inhaler and throws a disease at Zan, who immediately starts to sneeze and cough. These one too many rejections of auditionees made the audience lose their patience and just about to start a riot for refunds until Catwoman shows up on stage (despite being put back in her starting place in line by one of the auditionees) with a rather challenging feats of modern dance no one has ever done before, a la Shen Yun, by pretending she is in the middle of a fight. This impresses the League in awe, so they give her the green buzzer with a unanimous vote to declare Catwoman the winner for this year's tryout. After a tour around the Hall of Justice the next day, Catwoman, who is secretly a spy working for the Legion of Doom, reports to Luthor that she has managed to infiltrate their headquarters and is then instructed to gather information over what she finds. Later, Catwoman tricks the League into informing them that her first Starro Fractal retrieval mission was a huge success and the prize is ready to be shipped to S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor instructs his legion to prepare their raid on the lab once Catwoman arrives with its defense systems down. Once she and Superman arrive, Catwoman double-crosses him, enabling the Legion of Doom to storm S.T.A.R. Labs. Superman sends the message to the League that he and the Justice Society have been compromised, so the League spring into action to save S.T.A.R. Labs and the fractals too. Superman and the JSA try to keep the Legion of Doom at bay, but to no avail as they are outnumbered ten to one until the League intervenes, allowing Superman to confront Catwoman for double-crossing the League until she traps the heroes with a forcefield, enabling the Legion of Doom to finally steal the fractals from the lab and fulfill their destiny of reviving Starro. All of a sudden, the Doom Legion was ambushed by a group of rejects (including Chlorophyll Kid, Stone Boy, Color Kid, Porcupine Pete, and Infectious Lass) who drive the villains out of the lab and rescue the League. Back home at the Hall of Justice, the League tells the rejects that not only did they underestimate Catwoman, but they also underestimated the Legion of Doom. Green Lantern tells them he's looking forward to seeing them at the next audition next year. The Subs politely decline - they might not be as powerful, but the five of them make a good team, and maybe they could fill in sometime if the Justice League isn't too busy. The Flash replies that it sounds like they're asking to be a Substitute League. The rejects like the name, and Superman says that they'd be happy to work with the group again. Nothing could ruin that moment for Pete - until his mom shows up, reminding him that it's nap time. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The audience for the "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star" should be filled with soccer hooligans from Europe in stereotypical attire and armed with clubs, knives, etc. Category:Season 1